


yeah that's my love

by arekiras



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post 2x20, Slow Dancing, soft alec, soft magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 14:50:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13413573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arekiras/pseuds/arekiras
Summary: "Magnus could part an ocean with a look, and Alec’s heart would follow him through it."It's been a hard few days, and all Alec and Magnus need is for the world to slow down and let them breathe.





	yeah that's my love

Alec wonders if it’s possible to be in love with the way someone moves. The way Magnus shifts his weight and leans back in his chair, crosses his arms, uncrosses them. Alec has never been so aware of someone else in his entire life. He’s certain, sometimes, that if he were blindfolded in a room with thousands of people he’d know when Magnus was near because of the way the air shifts around him. He can part crowds so easily. Something about him commands attention, presence. 

Magnus could part an ocean with a look, and Alec’s heart would follow him through it. 

They’re holding an emergency meeting with the Downworlder Cabinet, and the absence of Meliorn’s presence weighs heavily on them all. Luke is doing most of the talking, now, with Maia occasionally offering words of support or challenge. Magnus hasn’t said much. Catarina and Dot sit on either side of him, and they’re arguing points. Alec sits across the table next to Maryse, mostly listening. His eyes travel to Magnus frequently, every time he moves Alec looks, he can’t help it. 

It was only two days. That wasn’t even a break up. Two days of separation can’t count. But still, having him back is such a monumental relief that Alec can’t bear to not have his fill of Magnus. Looking at him, listening to him, holding him close. 

Finally, after long hours of discussion and tense exchanges, the meeting is adjourned soon enough before sunrise for Raphael and his vampires to get home safely and without rush. Alec speaks shortly with his mother, but she can sense his urgency, and says gently, “Go home, son. The world won’t end before tomorrow.” Alec smiles and hugs her, before going to wear Magnus is bidding Dot and Cat goodbye and taking his hand. 

“Home?” he says hopefully, and Magnus nods his agreement. 

“I could use a drink,” he sighs, leading the way through the Portal Catarina left open behind her and Dot and stepping out into the loft. Alec can immediately feel some of the tension bleed out of Magnus, his grip relaxes and his shoulders loosen up, just slightly. 

He pours himself a drink, knocks it back in one go, and pours another. He tips the glass decanter toward Alec, eyebrows raised, but Alec shakes his head. He only likes the way whiskey tastes when he’s tasting it in Magnus’ mouth. 

Alec throws himself down onto the couch, waiting for Magnus to sit also before tilting and sprawling out on top of him, taking the glass from his hand and setting it on the side table. 

“It’ll be fine,” Alec says after a few moments of silence. His voice sounds heavy even to his own ears, and Magnus doesn’t answer. He snaps, and the record player in the corner starts up, playing something slow. Alec recognizes it, but can’t place it. There’s piano, and it’s soft. That, combined with the steady beat of Magnus’ heart under his ear, feels like peace.

Or as close as they’ll get any time soon. 

Just when he thinks he may fall asleep like this, he shifts up off of Magnus, sliding off the couch. Magnus frowns at him, hand reaching out for him automatically, and Alec takes it, pulling him up. Again, he thinks he’s in love with the way Magnus moves. Tired as he is, he manages to be graceful. 

Alec tugs him to the middle of the living room, taking his hand and his shoulder. Magnus smiles then, holding onto Alec’s waist, but doesn’t move. “You can’t dance,” he says. 

“I can sway in a circle,” Alec tells him, shuffling them both into motion, awkward at first until Magnus steps in closer and follows the slow rhythm of the music. Alec almost looks down at his feet, but catches himself, kissing Magnus instead.

“Barely,” Magnus concedes. 

“I’m a Shadowhunter. It’s not like I’ll step on your toes,” Alec says and Magnus chuckles. 

Alec rests his chin on the hand on Magnus’ shoulder, sighing heavily. “It’s already tomorrow,” he says tiredly, looking at the clock on the wall.

“It’s not tomorrow until you go to sleep and wake up,” Magnus disagrees. 

“We should stay like this, then,” Alec decides, pulling back to look at Magnus’ eyes. The way they crinkle when he smiles. 

“Swaying in a circle?” 

“Keeping tomorrow away,” Alec says.

The song comes to an end, and the record stops, but they keep moving, slowly. Tucked together in an embrace, turning in a slow circle as the shadows of the very early morning shift through the living room around them. 


End file.
